Holiday, Holiday
by Deedo elfe demone
Summary: Un groupe de pop music de 4 jeunes filles part en vacances et vont faire une très agréable rencontre.
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Deedo l'elfe démone  
  
Source : Gundam Wing. Si, si. Je mens pas. I run, I hide but I never lie  
  
Duo : Ca te dérange pas de me piquer mes répliques ???  
  
Deedo : Euh. Non !!! Je devrais ?  
  
Duo sortant sa faux : Oui, tu devrais.  
  
Deedo : Ah bon ??? Pas grave. -_-  
  
Genre : Romance, délire par moment et POV.  
  
Couple : Qui vivra, vera. ^_^  
  
Disclamer : Les pilotes sont toujours pas à moi pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé mais bon. Par contre Rei, Trinity, Max et Meili sont ma propriété alors pas touche sans ma permission. C'est mes bébés.  
  
Rei : On est aussi vielle que toi je te signale au passage.  
  
Deedo : Vi je sais mais vous êtes quand même mes bébés parce que sans moi vous n'existeriez pas.  
  
Trin : Elle marque un point là.  
  
Chapitre 1 : L'océan, l'océan, l'océan  
  
L'été. La plus belle de toutes les saisons. La mer, la plage, le sable chaud et surtout le plus important les beaux mec. Nous sommes partit avec quatre copines à la mer. Je suis aux anges. C'est le paradis. Je conduis la voiture vers notre nouveau chez nous. Je me présente : Rei Hino, ce qui signifie esprit du feu en japonais et cela est tout à fais vrai. J'ai un tempérament de feu. Je suis impulsive et joyeuse. Je n'aime pas que l'on m'embête, dans ce cas là, je peux être très méchante. Je mesure à peu près 1m58, 50 kg, les cheveux bruns et long ramenés en une haute queue de cheval et de beaux yeux bleu nuits. Je suis une métissé japonaise française et de ce fait j'ai le teint un eu halé mais légèrement. Voilà ma description. Je vais vous présenter mes amies. Il y a Trinity Dawn qui me sert de copilote en ce moment, c'est ma meilleure amie. Elle aussi à un sacré tempérament et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds non plus mais reste plus modéré que moi tout de même. Elle préfère le dialogue avant la bagarre alors que moi c'est tout le contraire, je frappe avant et je parle ensuite. Elle est de la même taille et poids que moi. Elle a les cheveux qui lui arrivent aux épaules et châtains et des yeux verts. Elle est d'origine américaine. Puis il y a Max Serein, française. Son vrai nom c'est Maximiliene mais elle a horreur qu'on l'appel comme ça et si elle apprends que je vous l'ai dit. Je suis morte. Aussi grande que moi et Trin, les cheveux longs et légèrement ondulés jusqu'au milieu du dos blond platine et natté, et des yeux bleus violets. Son caractère, eh bien. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup parler mais elle peut avoir de ces crises de four rire parfois surtout lorsqu'elle me voit avec Trin en train de nous faire une bataille de polochon. Elle sait s'amuser en tout cas. Et enfin, il y a Meili Xin, elle est chinoise. Elle est adorable, douce et gentille. Je l'adore. C'est un peu ma deuxième maman, elle s'occupe toujours des autres avant elle. Je défends à quiconque de lui faire le moindre mal. Je la trouve trop kawai. Elle fais 1m54 et 50 kg, les cheveux longs noirs ébènes et les yeux tout aussi noirs. Bref, elle est jolie comme un c?ur. Nous voilà partit toute les quatre, nous avons brillamment réussi nos examens et nos parents nous ont autorisés des vacances bien mérité à la mer. C'est vrai que l'on a douté pendant un moment pour notre exam. Gérer les concerts et les cours particuliers, ce n'est pas chose aisé je dois dire. Ah !!! Je ne vous ai pas dis ? Avec les filles nous formons un groupe de musique. Cela fait déjà quatre ans que nous jouons ensembles mais nous ne sommes pas encore connu dans le milieu mais cela ne devrait pas tarder, notre premier single sort dans peu de temps et nous sommes toute excités. Le nom de notre groupe : QuadriJap. Je suis à la guitare et au chant, Trin fais de la batterie, Max c'est la flûte et Meili le violon. Nous arrivons enfin à notre bungalow. Ouahou !!! C'est génial !! Je gare la voiture puis nous descendons nos affaires. Ce bungalow appartient à Meili, ces parents tiennent une grosse société de restauration et ils nous l'ont prêté. Quand elle nous a dit ça, on lui a sauté dessus pour l'embrasser. Et la pauvre s'est écroulée sous notre poids. En y repensant ça me fait rire encore. Nous sortons les bagages de la voiture et Meili passe devant pour ouvrir la porte. Je fonce à l'intérieur trop heureuse d'être enfin arrivé. Je pose ma valise dans le salon et va sur le balcon qui donne une superbe vue de la mer.  
  
- Rei. Tu pourrais ranger ta valise s'il te plait avant que l'on se prenne les pieds dedans. - J'admire le paysage - T'auras tous le temps de l'admirer pendant un mois. Me rappel Trinity. - Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. - Laisse Trin, elle est si contente d'être là. Lui fit Mei ^_^ - Ouais !!! Ouais !!!  
  
Je prends ma valise et entre dans la première des chambres. J'suis très chanceuse, elle est avec vue sur la mer.  
  
- YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Arhg !!!! Mes tympans !!! - Gomenasai Trin. Mais j'ai tiré le bon numéro avec vue sur la plage et tout. - Je vois ça.  
  
Elle alla ranger ses affaires alors que moi je vais faire un p'tit tour sur la plage. J'adore l'odeur de la mer. Meili me rejoint un peu. Je suis pied nus et sur le bord de l'eau, juste une trempette pour commencer. Le grand plongeon sera pour demain parce que là, y commence à faire nuit. Nous rentrons toute les deux à l'intérieur et Meili avec va faire le dîner, moi je m'installe à côté de Trin qui regarde un film d'action à la télé en compagnie de Max.  
  
- A TABLE !!!!!!!!!  
  
Alors là, faut pas me le dire deux fois ni à Trin d'ailleurs. On fonce à la table qui a failli s'envoler vu la vitesse qu'on s'est assise dessus. Meili sourit en nous voyant, on adore quand c'est elle qui fait à manger. Elle est très doué pour la cuisine chinoise moi c'est la cuisine japonaise et française, Max c'est l'italienne car elle a des grands-parents originaires de là-bas et Trin à part les pizzas, elle est pas très doués. Ca crame avant qu'on ait pu y goûter. Je vous jures c'est une catastrophe.  
  
- Sugoi !!!!!!!!!!!! C'est délicieux Mei. Tu ferais une bonne épouse. Faut qu'on te trouve un bon gars. - Rei !!! Me réprimanda-t-elle en rougissant. - Bah quoi, c'est vrai. Hein Trin ? - Yep !!!! Elle a raison. Et puis on est là pour ça aussi. Mater les beaux mecs. On va te dégoter un canon ma puce. ^_^ - Vous êtes pas croyables toutes les deux. - Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Nous répondirent moi et Trin avec notre petit air innocent. - C'est une bonne idée ça. Nous fit Max.  
  
Le reste du repas se passa bien. Après celui-ci Max et Trin regarde un film peu intéressant je dirais. Mei lit un livre de littérature chinoise et moi j'ai prit ma guitare et joue un petit air. Vers 23h, Mei nous abandonnes pour aller se coucher.  
  
- Je suis crevé. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde. - Oyasumi Mei-chan. - Bonne nuit Mei. Firent Max et Trin en c?ur. - Bon j'y go moi aussi. A demain les filles. - Bande de déserteuse. Me fais Trin. - Je veux être en pleine forme pour pouvoir me draguer tous les mecs que je veux moi. ^_^ - Pas bête. J'y vais aussi.  
  
Finalement, nous sommes toutes allés nous coucher en même temps. J'avais hâte d'être au lendemain pour enfin me dire que je suis en vacances. Le lendemain matin. Il devait être à peu près 9h30 quand je me leva et me dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la cuisine. Mei était déjà debout comme d'habitude. Elle me fait un grand sourire dont elle a le secret.  
  
- Bonjour !!! Bien dormie ? - Lut !! Ouep !!!  
  
Je vous préviens, je suis pas bavarde pour un sou le matin, je n'émerge que vers les douze coup de midi moi. Avant c'est même pas la peine de me parler. Tout ce que vous gagnerez c'est de vous faire rembarrer dans les règles de l'art et ça les filles l'ont bien compris. Ca empêche pas Trin de me faire chier pour autant. En parlant du loup...  
  
- Bonjour la compagnie !!!!! ^_^ - Bonjour Max !!!! Lui fit la chinoise - Salut ma puce. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de venir vers moi. Salut ptit loup  
  
Et voilà, elle commence avec ces surnoms débiles et elle me pince les joues comme les grand-mère. Argh !!! J'ai horreur de sa.  
  
- Fous moi la paix. - Moi aussi je t'aime mon canard. - Arrêtes avec tes noms d'animaux. - J'sais pas. On verra ça. Si t'es sage. - Mouais.  
  
Max arriva à son tour dans la cuisine déjà vêtue de son maillot de bain une pièce turquoise et avec dos nageur. C'est une sportive notre Max. ^_^  
  
- T'es déjà prête ? Lui fait Trin. - Oui. Je n'attends plus que vous. - On arrive.  
  
Moi, Trin et Mei nous précipitons dans nos chambres pour nous changer et revenons près de Max. Mei à un très jolie deux pièces bleu turquoise avec des fleurs de vahinés, Trin un deux pièces également mais parme cette fois et unis et moi un deux pièces de couleurs rouges avec des fleurs blanches.  
  
- Ready ? Nous fait Trin - Yes !!!! Nous lui répondons en c?ur - Let's go !!!  
  
Nous avons tout prévu : serviettes de bain, crème solaire, ballon de volley.. Tout pour passer une super journée à la plage quoi. Nous sortons et nous dirigeons sur celle-ci. Il n'est que 10 heures mais les gens commencent à arriver. Nous nous installons en posant nos serviettes et je court à toute allure vers la mer en criant : L'océan, l'océan, l'océan. Les filles sont resté sur la plage et font style qu'elles ne me connaissent pas. Quoi ??? Elles ont honte de moi maintenant ?? C'est quoi ces manières ?? Non mais. Et puis Trin court aussi vers moi et me saute dessus pour me couler. Ce qu'elle réussit à faire. Je me noie à peine mais c'est pas grave. Je ressort la tête de l'eau et reprend mon souffle pendant que cette baka se fout de ma gueule.  
  
- Non mais t'es malade !!!! J'ai failli me noyer !!! - Oh bah !!! Si c'est que failli ça va alors. - Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!!!!!!!! Omae o korosu !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Je me lance à sa poursuite à la nage. Elle nage vite mais pas assez pour moi et j'arrive enfin à sa hauteur et lui inflige le même châtiment qu'elle m'as fais subir. Vengeance !!!!!!!!!!!!! Je lui plonge la tête dans l'eau quelques secondes et elle l'as ressort et reprend son souffle.  
  
- T'es folle !!!!! - Moi ??? Nooooooon !! C'est pas mon genre. ^_^  
  
Je me redirige vers la plage où Meili se met de la crème et Max a sortit un bouquin. Je viens m'asseoir près de Mei et je décide de me tartiner à mon tour. On sait jamais avec ce foutu soleil. C'est dangereux. Et moi je veux pas cramer.  
  
- Tu veux de l'aide pour le dos ??? Me propose-t-elle. - Hai. Avec plaisir.  
  
Je lui passe ma crème. Ecran total avec indice 30. C'est généralement pour les enfants mais je m'en fiche car c'est beaucoup plus efficace que les autres. Elle me l'étale dans le dos et ainsi me prodigue un massage par la même occasion. Et là, le choc. Je vois trois apollons en face de moi. Ouahou !!!!! Je suis sûr que j'ai la mâchoire qui tombe par terre. Le premier est de type asiatique, il doit être japonais. Il est assez grand, le même âge qu'elle, les cheveux bruns et en batailles, et ces yeux.. Argh !!! Pourquoi il porte des lunettes de soleil ça gâche tout. Je maudis les lunettes de soleil en cet instant. Un corps bien proportionné et musclé. Il porte un short de bain bleu nuit. Passons au second, même taille que son ami, de long cheveux châtains natté qui lui battent la bas des reins. Un corps de dieu, et j'exagère pas. Ses yeux sont violets. Il fais un peu efféminé mais il est canon. Short noir pour lui. Et le troisième. Il est plus grand que les deux autre mais que de quelques centimètres seulement, les cheveux châtains avec une mèche lui cachant la moitié du visage, des yeux vert émeraude. Ils sont magnifiques. Il porte quand à lui un short vert kaki. Ils ont des planches de surf et s'élance dans l'eau.  
  
- Eh !!!! Mei !! Regarde moi un peu ça.  
  
Je lui désigne les garçons qui nagent loin du rivage pour prendre la vague.  
  
- Y sont pas mal ??? - Oui.. Ils sont mignons..  
  
Elle rougit. Elle est toute timide ma Meili. Elle est trop kawai comme ça, je comprends pas pourquoi les mecs ne s'intéressent pas à elle. Y savent pas se qu'ils ratent en tout cas. Mais ça va changer maintenant. ^__________________^ Trin arrive et s'assoit à côté de moi.  
  
- T'as vu les trois canons ??? Me dit-elle. - Un peu que je les ai vu et Meili aussi. ^_^ - Génial !!!! Y en a un qui te branche 'Li ??? - Euh.. Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Ils sont peut être déjà pris ??? - Ah ouais !!! J'y avais pas pensé. Kso. C'est vrai que les canons sont toujours soit casés soit homos. T_T - Peut-être pas. Répond Trin. - Comment tu peux savoir ça ??? Fit Max. - Y suffit de leur demander voilà tout. - Sugoi !!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Quoi j'suis une dragueuse ??? Même pas vrai. Et qui ne tente rien n'as rien. Donc je tente ma chance et j'espère qu'elle sera au rendez-vous cette fois. Car les déceptions amoureuses, je les connais que trop bien, malheureusement.  
  
- Bon les filles. Au lieu de fantasmer. Si on allait se faire un volley plutôt ??? Nous fait Max. - YATTA !!!!!!!!! Je crie avec Trin.  
  
Nous allons au terrain de volley qui n'est pas loin de nos serviettes. On a choisit le bon endroit. Et nous nous mettons en équipe. Moi et Trin d'un côté, Max et Meili de l'autre. C'est Max qui à le ballon. Elle sert et ma coéquipière le rattrape sans problème et la monte au filet ou je smash avec force et marque le point. Je tape dans les mains de Trinity. J'adore ce jeu. ^___________________^ Nous continuons quelques passe ainsi juste pour s'entraîner. Puis nous passons aux choses sérieuses. Un match en 15 points. Les premières qui les ont gagnent. Facile, simple et clair. Au bout de quelques instants nous en sommes à 14 - 14 partout. Ceci est la balle de match et pas question de la rater. Mei fais un service canon. On dirait pas comme ça mais elle est très forte. Trin la rattrape et la monte au filet, je smash et c'est le Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais non je pête pas un câble où vous avez vu ça ???  
  
- YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Moi et Trin faisons notre danse de la victoire. Tout le monde nous regarde. Ils ont jamais vu deux timbrés hyper excités. Y sont mal barrés alors.  
  
- Jolie match !!! Fit une voix derrière nous. - Hn ??  
  
Seul réponse intelligente que je trouve à dire. Et là, nos trois beaux mecs se tiennent devant nous. Y nous ont vus joués et y m'ont vu faire la taré. Ca y est j'suis foutu. Adieu réputation. Argh !! Le beau brun à toujours ses lunettes sur le nez. T_T Monde injuste !!!!  
  
- On peut jouer ??? Nous demanda le natté.  
  
Je regarde les filles qui acquiescent par un hochement de tête et me retourne vers eux.  
  
- Ok !!! Match en 15 points. - Et si on relevait la difficulté. Disons un match en 30 points plutôt. Nous fait le beau brun.  
  
Oh !! Oh !! Un défi !!!! Je suis ton homme !!! Enfin façon de parler. Je relève toujours les défis que l'on me lance. C'est vrai que ça peut parfois me porter préjudices mais bon. Si on me dit de faire du saut à l'élastique sans élastique, là je le fais pas. Je suis folle mais pas suicidaire. Quoique, ça dépend.  
  
- Très bien. En place alors.  
  
Nous nous mettons en place. Meili ne joue pour que l'on soit à égalité mais elle fera l'arbitre. Elle baisse sa main en signe de départ et c'est aux garçons de servir et plus particulièrement au japonais. Il sert et la balle arrive sur moi. Malheureusement, je la rate. Kso !!! Deuxième service toujours sur moi, encore raté. Je crois bien qu'il m'a pris pour cible. Encore quelques services ainsi et nous en sommes déjà à 5 - 0 pour les garçons. Je vois le brun faire un sourire sarcastique. Je ne vais pas me laisser avoir cette fois. Il ressert et je touche la balle que je renvoie à mes équipières qui réussissent à marquer. Niark. Ca t'apprendra à me défier. T'as beau être canon, c'est pas pour ça que tu vas gagner. Nous réussissons à remonter les points et le reste du match resta serré jusqu'au point décisif. C'est Max qui sert. Ils la renvoient. Nous aussi. On va pas se laisser faire. Le natté smash et.. Argh !!! On a perdu. T_T C'est quoi ce sourire narquois qu'il m'envoie lui ??? Pfffffff !! Encore un crâneur.  
  
- C'était sympa les filles. Vous êtes doués. Nous fais le natté. - Yep. Vous aussi. Je me présente Rei Hino. - Duo Maxwell. Et voici Heero Yuy et Trowa Barton. - Enchanté les gars. Mes amies Trinity Dawn, Max Serein et Meilin Xin. - Yo les gars !! Fit Trin. - Bonjour !! Firent Max et Meili. - Tu es japonaise ? Me fait Heero. - En effet, je le suis. Pourquoi ??? J'ai pas le droit. - Hn.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qui m'énerve lui. Pourquoi je suis comme ça moi ??? C'est à cause de son foutu défi et pis son sourire narquois qui m'ont tapé sur le système. Au moins son ami Duo est plus aimable que lui. Du coup, il enlève ses lunettes de soleil et là.. Ouah !!! Des yeux cobalts magnifiques me fixent à présent. Un regard pénétrant, étranges, il m'envahit. C'est Trin qui me sort de mes pensées.  
  
- Eh !! Rei !! Duo nous invite à prendre un verre avec des amis à eux. Ca te tente ?? - Euh. Hai. - Génial !! - On se retrouve sur la plage à 20 heures alors. Nous dit Duo. - Yes !!! Fais Trin. - A ce soir les filles. - A ce soir !!!!  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Duo : C'est une fic cette chose ???  
  
Deedo : Vi pourquoi ??? Ca vous plait pas ???  
  
Tous : ..  
  
Deedo : Ok. No comment !!!! -_-  
  
Heero : C'est spécial. Ca change.  
  
Trowa : .. En effet..  
  
Deedo : Vi bah c'est fais exprès. Faut varier les plaisirs dans la vie. ^_^  
  
Wufei : Plaisir ??? Pour qui ?? Pas pour nous en tout cas.  
  
Quatre : Et on est ou moi et Wufei ??? Tu nous aimes plus ????  
  
Deedo : Mais si Quatrounet. Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. Promis. Pour les couples les paris son ouverts. ^_^ 


	2. Nuit étoilée

Auteur : Deedo l'elfe démone  
  
Source : Gundam Wing. On dirait pas comme ça mais s'en est bien.  
  
Genre : Romance, délire par moment et POV.  
  
Couple : Les paris sont ouverts. Si vous désirez me faire des propositions, je suis toute ouïe.  
  
Disclamer : J'ai une super nouvelle les pilotes sont à moi à présent. ^_^ *Un portable sonne et elle décroche* Vi ??? Hn ??? Ah ??? Vous êtes sûr ??? Bon merci quand même. *Raccroche* Bon en fait, y sont pas à moi. Sniff. Sniff. T_T Bon Rei, Trinity, Max et Meili sont à moi par contre. Pas touche ou je mords. Niark !!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 2 : Nuit étoilée  
  
Nous sommes rentrées à la maison. Nous allons toutes nous préparer sauf moi qui dois faire à manger. Je prendrais une bonne douche après. Ce soir on mange japonais. ^_^ Trinity arrive dans la cuisine et s'installe à table. Elle revêtu une robe courte à fine bretelle et bleu ciel avec des fleurs dans les même tons.  
  
- On sort le grand jeu à ce que je vois.  
  
- Pffffff !! Même pas vrai. Me fait-elle.  
  
- Mais oui. Mais oui. Va dire ça à d'autre.  
  
- Et toi tu craques déjà pour le japonais ??  
  
- Pas du tout. Je le trouve prétentieux et arrogant. Pas du tout mon genre.  
  
- Y peut pas être pire que ton ex.  
  
- Ne me parle pas de lui. Je le revoie. Je le tue sur place.  
  
- Hum. Je prendrais un appareil photo dans ce cas. Je ne voudrais rater cela pour rien au monde. ^_^  
  
- Baka.  
  
- Vi vi, je le sais bien mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.  
  
Ah je vous jure !!!!! Elle en rate pas une elle. Mais je suis pareille. Voilà pourquoi on s'entend si bien. On ce connaît depuis notre enfance. Ca crée des liens forcément. Ah Max et Meili arrivent à leur tour. Max avec un grande jupe noire et un t-shirt moulant dans les tons violets et Mei porte une tunique chinoise à manche courte et un corsaire de couleur bleus foncés avec des fleurs blanches dessinés dessus. Hum hum !!!!!! Y en a qui vont faire des ravages ce soir.  
  
- Tu peux aller te préparer Rei-chan !!!! Je m'occupe de finir le repas.  
  
- Ok. Merci Mei.  
  
Aaaaaaaaah !!!!!!!!!! Une bonne douche qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien. Et puis ça me permet d'oublier cette andouille de Heero. Pourquoi je pense à lui là ??? Quel baka !! Il va venir me hanter tout le temps. Pfffffff !! Et dire que je vais le revoir tout à l'heure. Alalalala. Trop pas de chance moi. Enfin, y aura d'autres mecs à ce que j'ai compris. Hum !! Mais son ami Duo est pas mal aussi. Bon j'arrête de fantasmer moi. Ca me réussi pas après. Je sort de la douche et part m'habiller dans ma chambre. Je revient quelques minutes après dans la cuisine habillé d'un pantalon noir moulant mais évasé en bas des chevilles et d'un débardeur bleu nuit.  
  
- Tiens tu as mis un débardeur de la même couleur que les yeux du japonais. C'est bizarre. ^_^  
  
- Grrrrrrrrrr !! Je t'ai rien demandé et je ne l'ai pas fais exprès qui plus est. Et c'est un de mes débardeurs préférés, je te ferais remarquer.  
  
- Ok !! J'ai rien dit. Pas besoin de s'énerver. Me répond Trin.  
  
Nous passons enfin à table puis nous rangeons tout et nous partons en direction du lieu de rendez-vous. Nous sommes les premières. M'étonne pas tiens. Nous les attendons quelques minutes puis nous voyons cinq silhouettes se diriger vers nous. Et là. Ouahou !!!! Je vois en tête un Duo tout de noir vêtu pantalon et chemise avec col en V. Puis Heero avec un pantalon noir et une chemise bleu, Trowa avait un jean avec un t-shirt vert qui allait avec ses yeux et derrière eux se trouvaient deux autres personnes. Un petit blond au visage d'ange avec des yeux bleus turquoise habillé avec d'un pantalon dans les tons beige et d'une chemise blanche et l'autre un asiatique, chinois je pense avec un pantalon blanc et une chemise de la même couleur. Des cheveux noirs d'ébènes et des yeux d'onyx à l'air très déterminé.  
  
- Salut les filles !!!! Nous fais Duo.  
  
- Salut !!!!  
  
- On a amené des amis avec nous. Je vous présente Quatre Raberba Winner et Wufei Chang ou Wu-man, Wuffy. Tous les noms que vous voulez en faites. ^_^  
  
- Mon nom est WUFEI, Maxwell !!!  
  
Trin, Max et moi sommes mortes de rire. Du coup, il nous envoie un regard noir. S'il croit m'impressionner ainsi. Il se met le doigt dans l'?il jusqu'au cou. Nous partons alors en ville dans un des bars les plus branchés d'ici. Le Night Wolf. J'aime bien ce nom. C'est vrai que je suis une fille de la nuit, alors je suis dans mon élément. Nous nous installons à une table. Ils avaient réservés apparemment. Nous commandons alors des cocktails puis nous nous mettons à discuter de tous et de rien. Je vois Mei qui discute avec Quatre. Serait-elle déjà accro ??? ^_^ En tout cas, elle n'ose pas trop le regarder dans les yeux et elle rougit. Elle est trop kawai. Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça le prétentieux ??? Y veut ma photo ou quoi ??? Je lui tire la langue en toute réponse et me regarde comme un merlan frit. Trin et Max discute avec Trowa et Duo qui en faite embête plus Wufei qu'autre chose. C'est un râleur professionnel j'ai l'impression. Duo me tire alors par le bras pour aller danser. En effet, il y a une petite piste de danse sur laquelle je me déchaîne bientôt rejointe par Trin. Duo et moi sommes très proches l'un de l'autre tout d'un coup. Un zouk vient d'être entamé. Et nous sommes collé l'un à l'autre. Je peux sentir son parfum vanillé. C'est agréable. Une odeur enivrante et je me laisse aller au rythme de la musique. Après quelques danses nous retournons à la table. Tiens monsieur je suis plus fort que tout le monde fais la tronche. Pourquoi ??? Ca mystère et boule de gomme.  
  
- Quelle danse endiablée vous nous avez fait !!! Nous fait Trin.  
  
- Yes !!! C'était génial. Fait Duo.  
  
- T'es une bonne danseuse. Me dit Heero.  
  
Tiens, il parle d'un coup. Y fait plus la gueule ???? Bizarre. C'est pas plus mal remarque. Si on est amené à se revoir. Mais qu'est-ce que je dit moi ??? Enfin, y fais ce qui veut après tout, j'suis pas sa mère. Heureusement d'ailleurs.  
  
- Je fais de la danse depuis mes six ans. Ca aide.  
  
- Et puis faut savoir danser quand on fait partie d'un groupe. Leur fais Max.  
  
- Un groupe ??? Fait Duo étonné.  
  
- Yep mon grand !!! Les Quadrijap. Lui répond Trin avec fierté.  
  
- Jamais entendu parler. Lui rétorque le chinois du tac o tac.  
  
- Normal mossieur Chang !!! Notre single ne sort que dans quelques mois seulement.  
  
Vlan !!! Eh oui !!! Les paroles toute en douceur de Trinity. Heero écoutes ses explications sur notre statut. On dirait que son visage est un peu plus souriant que tout à l'heure. Je dis bien seulement l'air. Il ne sourit pas beaucoup quand même. Ses yeux sont très attirants. Je n'en n'aie jamais vu d'aussi pénétrant. C'est étrange. Ils sont à la fois froids et chaleureux, c'est la première fois que je ressens cela en un seul regard. Ah !!! Il me regarde. Oups. Je suis repéré. Je détourne aussitôt les yeux un peu rouges d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit de matage. Hn ??? C'est moi ou j'entends quelques choses sonnées ????  
  
- Ce serait pas ton portable ??? Me fais Mei.  
  
- Hein ??? Ah !!! Hai.  
  
Quelle gourde que moi !!!! Je suis tellement absorbé que je ne me rends compte de rien. Je trouve enfin l'objet désiré et décroche.  
  
********POV de Trinity**********  
  
Elle dit qu'elle s'en fout du japonais mais elle le fixe depuis quelques minutes. Je suis sûr qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Mais elle ne voudra pas se l'avouer comme d'habitude. Tiens, en plus son téléphone sonne et elle n'entend rien. L'amour rend aveugle mais y doit aussi rendre sourd dans se cas précis. ^_^ Mei lui fais remarquer. Elle réalise enfin et décroche. Hum. Elle sort du bar mais on dirait que quelques choses ne va pas. Qu'est- ce qui se passe ??? Je l'observe. Elle a une discussion très mouvementée avec son interlocuteur. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit lui ???? Hum. Je n'aime pas ça.  
  
********POV de Rei*************  
  
Quel enfoiré !! Qu'il aille au diable !!!! Si y croit me reconquérir ainsi. Il se gourre. Bon j'essaie de retrouver mon calme avant de retourner avec les autres. Je vais pas gâcher la soirée à cause d'un baka comme lui. Bon zen. Cool. Sort leur ton plus beau sourire. Je me regarde dans la vitrine du bar. Ouais !! C'est pas gagné quand même. Bon allons-y !!! Je retourne avec eux et Trin m'interroge du regard même si je sais qu'elle a déjà compris. Je lui fais un sourire pour lui dire que tout va bien.  
  
- Z'en faites une tête !!!! C'est la fête !!!!  
  
Je prends Duo par la main et l'entraîne sur la piste de danse de nouveau. La fin de soirée se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur puis les garçons nous raccompagne à notre bungalow.  
  
- Eh !! Vous habitez ici ??? On est qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons après vous. ^_^  
  
- Génial !! On sera plus proche comme ça. Répond Trinity à Duo.  
  
- Se sera avec grand plaisir.  
  
Et il lui dédit un sourire charmeur qu'elle lui donne en retour également. Ca fait deux couples de presque casé pour le moment. Et on en est qu'à la première journée. Eh ben !!!! Ca démarre sur les chapeaux de roues. Tant mieux !!! L'heure d'aller se coucher est arrivée. Nous nous disons tous au revoir et nous donnons rendez-vous le lendemain après-midi juste devant chez nous. Les garçons nous quittent et nous rentrons nous coucher. Je me prépare à me glisser dans mes draps quand on frappe à la porte.  
  
- Entrée !!  
  
C'est Trinity. Elle entre et referme la porte derrière elle. Elle s'approche de moi et s'assoit sur le lit à mes cotés.  
  
- C'était lui ?  
  
- Hai. Qui veut-tu que se soit d'autre ?  
  
- Je sais pas un autre prince charmant.  
  
- Ouais bah là c'était plutôt la sorcière.  
  
- En effet. Il a recommencé ?  
  
- Oui. Il n'abandonnera pas de si tôt. Même si je l'envoie chez les grecs. Il revient toujours à la charge.  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, s'il ose t'approcher de nouveau, moi et Max on lui fais sa fête.  
  
- Hum. Arigato Trin-chan !!!  
  
- Denada !! Allez bonne nuit ma grande !  
  
- Oyasumi !!  
  
Elle ressort de ma chambre et je me couche enfin, essayant de ne plus penser à rien. Les bras de Morphée m'emportent au pays des songes en un rien de temps. Le lendemain après-midi, nous nous retrouvons tous et allons à la plage directement. On s'amuse comme des petits fous, surtout avec Duo qui met l'ambiance. Heero et Trowa sont en pleine compétition de crawl. Je les regarde et je dois avouer qu'il se débrouille bien, il doit avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds, et doit bien s'en servir pour jouer avec elle. Ce serait encore bien le genre, je suis beau et je le sais alors j'ai tous les droits. Mouais !! Ils reviennent par ici. Il prend une serviette et s'essuie. Bon j'avoue qu'il est bien foutu quand même, une belle musculature, le plus beau cul du monde. Oula !! Couché les hormones !! On se calme là-haut !! Il me fixe et je ne peux détourner mon regard du sien. Je suis hypnotisée et lui me regarde avant qu'un fin sourire vienne étiré ses lèvres d'où s'échappe une goutte d'eau. (Deedo : Baveuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh !!) Trinity me donne un coup de coude à ce moment là. Je me retourne et elle me fait un grand sourire niais et moi je lui tire la langue pour toute réponse. La fin de la journée se passa normalement, Duo étais là pour nous faire rire en embêtant Wufei, je crois qu'il va finir par le traumatiser le pauvre, Mei et Quatre discutait et quand aux autres, on discutaient tous ensembles, oui même Heero a parlé. Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? Il nous a posé des questions concernant nos études et puis d'autres choses, sur se que l'on aimait faire. J'ai été agréablement surprise, de plus il a une voix très sensuelle à mon goût. Serais-je en train de.. Nan !!! Pas possible, je le trouve antipathique enfin plus vraiment à présent. Ils nous raccompagnent jusque chez nous, Mei les a invité à dîner.  
  
- Ouah !! Excellent ce repas !! N'est-ce pas Quat-chan ??? ^_^  
  
- Oui !! Félicitations Meili. Tu es une très bonne cuisinière.  
  
- M. Merci Quatre !!  
  
Elle rougit, c'est trop mimi.  
  
- Ca va Meili ? Vous êtes toute rouge ?  
  
- Euh. C'est rien. Ca va je vous assure.  
  
- Roooooooh 'Li !! Arretes de le vouvoyiez comme ç, on est entre nous.  
  
- C'est l'habitude Rei tu le sais bien.  
  
- Bah Quat-chan, il est pareil de toute manière !!!  
  
- Duo !!!!! Lui fait le petit arabe sur un ton faussement offensé.  
  
- Bah quoi !!! C'est vrai !!! ^_^  
  
Alalala !! Duo est un comique pas possible, du coup Quatre et Mei rougissent tous les deux, c'est trop kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^______________________________^ Enfin, le repas se termine et avec Trin nous choisissons de jouer un petit quelques choses sous la demande de tous. Je prends ma guitare et commence à jouer un air. Trinity m'accompagnera au chant. J'entame le premier couplet.  
  
Maybe you think you're not right for me  
  
That you'll never be everything I need  
  
Well I tell you straight from my heart  
  
You are you are  
  
If you don't think that you've got the pedigree  
  
That you're not someone who can talk to me  
  
Well I'll tell you straight from my heart  
  
You are you are  
  
Trinity me rejoint sur le refrain mêlant ainsi sa voix un peu plus grave que la mienne en ue jolie mélodie.  
  
You are you are my reason  
  
You are the air I'm breathing  
  
Ask who's in my heart, you are you are  
  
If ever I wanted to run away  
  
I'd go only if you would come with me  
  
Cause no one can talk to my heart like  
  
you are you are  
  
Oh, if I do for you what you do for me  
  
If I'm on your mind everytime you sleep  
  
Say the worlds and no matter how far  
  
I'll be where you are  
  
Tous nous écoutent, Duo a fermer les yeux pour profiter pleinement du son mélodieux, Heero me fixe étrangement et les autres reste en admiration devant la musique.  
  
You are you are my reason  
  
You are the air I'm breathing  
  
Ask who's in my heart, you are you are  
  
Ooh I wish you'd ask me how I feel  
  
I'd say that I'm infatic  
  
Ooh and when you're near to me  
  
This urgency is automatic  
  
Ooh you're my addiction boy  
  
And I don't want to break the habit  
  
I'd say that you're in my heart  
  
You're in my heart  
  
You are you are my reason  
  
You are the air I'm breathing  
  
Ask who's in my heart, you are you are  
  
Maybe you think you're not right for me  
  
That you'll never be everything I need  
  
Well I tell you straight from my heart  
  
You are you are  
  
If you don't think that you've got the pedigree  
  
That you're not someone who can talk to me  
  
Well I'll tell you straight from my heart  
  
You are you are  
  
Nous reprenons toute les deux le refrain et le dernier couplet et je finis pas une note de guitare douce à l'oreille. Tous nous applaudissent à la fin de cette courte prestation. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bungalow.  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Deedo : Héhéhé !! J'suis sadique d'arrêter là ce chapitre !!!  
  
Duo : C'est pas sympa ça !! C'est qui en plus ?? On est tous là.  
  
Deedo : Tu verras, tu verras. ^_^  
  
Heero : Pourquoi j'ai pas confiance avec toi ?  
  
Deedo : Parce que t'es une mauvaise langue. Vala tout !!!  
  
Heero : Hn.  
  
Deedo pensant à la langue de Heero : Hum...  
  
Duo serre Heero contre lui : Pas touche je mords !!!  
  
Deedo : Gnagnagna !! M'en fiche moi j'ai Tro. Na.  
  
Trowa dans les bras de Deedo : ..  
  
Deedo : Calinouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_______________^  
  
PS : La chanson est de Atomic Kitten et please, une chtite review. ^_^ 


	3. Quand le passé revient

Auteur : Deedo l'elfe démone  
  
Source : Gundam Wing, c'est sûr que ça va pas être Pokemon. lol  
  
Genre : Romance, délire par moment, POV et pis OOC quand même et surtout dans ce chapitre. ^_^  
  
Couple : Bon alors là, ça commence à sérieusement se profiler à l'horizon mais ça peut encore changer pour certains. Rien n'est joué encore, quoique. Héhé !!!  
  
Disclamer : *Prend une grande respiration* Ils sont toujours pas à moi et je me fais pas de sous avec même si je voudrais bien les avoir que pour moi mais Rei, Trinity, Max et Meili sont rien qu'à moi alors po touche ou je me fâche toute rouge. *Respire*  
  
Duo : Elle en a du souffle.  
  
Trowa : Hum. si tu savais. //_^  
  
Tous sauf Deedo et Trowa qui font de l'apnée : O_O  
  
Chapitre 3 : Quand le passé revient  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bungalow, Max va ouvrir et revient vers moi.  
  
C'est pour toi.  
  
Ah ? Qui c'est ?  
  
Elle ne me répond pas, c'est quoi cette embrouille, je pose ma guitare et je vais à l'entrée pour le voir, c'est encore lui, il ne me lâchera donc jamais. Et comment sait-il que je suis venu ici ?? Personne n'était au courant à part nos parents et notre agent. Je n'aime pas ça. Je le pousse dehors et referme la porte derrière moi.  
  
********POV de Heero**********  
  
Rei et Trinity ont chanté à merveille, elles ont des voix qui s'accordent parfaitement ensemble, elles vous envahissent jusqu'au plus profond de votre âme. Peu de chansons réussissent à me faire cet effet d'ordinaire. On frappe à la porte et c'est Max qui va ouvrir, elle a un visage fermé lorsqu'elle revient vers nous et particulièrement lorsqu'elle s'adresse à Rei. Elle se lève et je la suis du regard jusqu' à la porte d'entrée, là j'entraperçois un homme, il doit avoir environ 24 ans, de courts cheveux châtains ramenés en arrière où seule une petite mèche s'échappe et revient sur le devant et des yeux bleus. Il est assez grand et porte un costard bleu nuit avec une chemise blanche ouverte en col en V laissant apparaître le haut de son torse bien proportionné. Je me demande qui cela peut-il être ? Son petit ami ? Après tout, elle a bien le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut, c'est une grande fille. Je sens alors un souffle près de moi, je me retourne et voit Duo à quelques centimètres de moi.  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Rien, rien !!! Mais c'est pas bien de mater aussi intensément les jeunes filles, on pourrait te prendre pour un pervers après cela.  
  
Baka !!!  
  
Voui je le sais !! Tu me l'as dit il y a à peine 10 min.  
  
Ne joue pas les entremetteuses, c'est compris ?  
  
Oui chef !!! (Compte là-dessus et boit de l'eau. C'est mal me connaître Hee- chan)  
  
********POV de Rei*************  
  
Il me veut quoi encore, je n'ai pas été assez claire au téléphone en lui raccrochant au nez. Il me donne un bouquet de fleur et il croit me reconquérir comme ça avec un simple bouquet et un pardon, y se fout de ma gueule ou quoi.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ton glacial.  
  
Laisses moi le temps de t'expliquer.  
  
Je crois que t'as eu tout le temps de m'expliquer. J'ai eu la gentillesse de te pardonner une fois mais pas deux, je ne suis pas un objet avec lequel on joue et que l'on jette après.  
  
Je ne t'ai jamais considéré ainsi et tu le sais très bien, je t'aime.  
  
Tu m'aimes ? C'est nouveau ça. Et c'est parce que tu m'aime que tu as été couché avec l'autre pouffe de Une peut être.  
  
Mais ce n'était qu'un accident, je peux te l'assurer. Je manquais d'affection à ce moment là et elle était là pour me consoler et de fil en aiguille.  
  
D'affection ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire de sexe, se serait plus juste.  
  
Mais cette fille je ne l'aime pas, c'est toi que je veux et personne d'autres, tu es la seule qui m'est donné une chance et je t'aime pour ça.  
  
Oui j'ai été la seule conne à me faire avoir et puis je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà dit à toutes les filles qui sont passés avant moi.  
  
Rei écoutes moi.  
  
Non Treize !!! C'est toi qui m'écoutes maintenant. J'en ai assez que tu me cours après comme un petit chien cours après son os. Je te l'ai dit, c'est fini. Je t'ai donné une chance après ta première infidélité et tu n'as pas su la saisir alors tu ne t'en prends qu'à toi à présent. Arrête de me suivre et de vouloir que je revienne avec toi !!! Parce que cela n'arrivera pas.  
  
Il me fixe de ses yeux bleus, son regard de chien battus mais ça ne servira à rien cette fois, tous les pardons qu'il pourra prononcer je ne les accepterais pas, rien ne me fera changer d'avis, rien. Il pleure ?? J'ai été dur mais ce n'est encore qu'une stratégie pour que je lui pardonne rien de plus, il utiliserait tous les stratagèmes pour ça et il ne faut pas que je flanche juste pour cela. Non il ne faut pas, même si cela me fais mal de le voir ainsi mais c'est lui qui m'as fais souffrir, je ne dois plus avoir confiance en lui, plus jamais.  
  
Tu devrais rentrée chez toi ? Cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde. Bonsoir  
  
Je rentre dans le bungalow et referme la porte sur lui qui me fixe toujours avec ses yeux de chien battus. Je regarde le bouquet et le fout directement à la poubelle. Les autres ont repris leurs discussions, ils rient mais je n'est plus le c?ur à cela et je m'exile dans ma chambre. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et je me mets à pleurer. Pourquoi faut-il que je pleure pour un abruti comme lui ???? J'en ai assez !!!  
  
********POV de Heero*************  
  
Elle vient de rentrer et à filer droit à sa chambre, je crois que cette rencontre ne l'a pas enchantée, elle a jeté un bouquet de fleur dans la poubelle en passant. Plus de doute, il s'agit de son ex petit ami. Il a l'air coriace pour la suivre comme ça. Pourquoi je m'inquiète comme ça pour elle ???? C'est ce baka d'américain qui m'influence.  
  
********Fin de POV de Heero**********  
  
Le lendemain matin j'ouvre les yeux difficilement, je porte un regard vague vers mon réveil qui m'indique 11 heures, les filles m'ont laissés dormir tout ce temps sûrement pour que je me requinque un bon coup. Je soupire d'un air las, je vais passer une très mauvaise journée et je le sais très bien. Je n'ai même pas l'envie de me lever, je préfère me lover dans ma couette et attendre que le temps passe mais c'est sans compter sur la prévenance de Mei qui vient de frapper à la porte.  
  
Rei !!! Est-ce que ça va ???  
  
Oui !! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je veux juste rester un peu seule.  
  
Très bien.  
  
J'ai pu déceler dans sa voix une profonde déception et une tristesse apparente. Mais elle me connaît et sait que lorsque je suis dans cet état, personne ne peut grand-chose, je me referme sur moi et parle peu, ce qui contraste grandement de ma bonne humeur habituelle. Une heure plus tard, elle m'apporte mon déjeuner, elle s'inquiète toute pour moi, j'en suis sûr. Je touche à peine à mon assiette, je n'ai pas faim et je n'ai envie de rien faire de cet journée morose. Trinity vient me voir.  
  
On va à la plage, tu viens ??  
  
Non merci, ça me dit rien.  
  
Allons Rei !! Il ne sert à rien de te morfondre toute seule et à ruminer le passé. C'est toi qui me l'as toujours dis, il faut profiter de l'instant présent et ne pas vivre dans le passé.  
  
Je sais. Mais j'ai besoin de calme..  
  
Très bien comme tu voudras mais si tu changes d'avis tu sais où nous trouver.  
  
Je lui dis oui d'un hochement de tête et sort de ma chambre, j'entends la porte d'entrée se refermer, je referme les yeux un instants et le souvenir me prend à la gorge comme un otage.  
  
********Flash-Back 2 mois plus tôt**********  
  
Elle rentre enfin de son concert qui s'est terminé plus tôt que prévu, elle est passé chercher deux trois courses dans la superette en bas de l'immeuble et à présent grimpe les escaliers, la menant à son domicile qu'elle partage depuis 2 mois avec celui qu'elle aime : Treize Kushrenada. Ils étaient si attentionnés avec elle et leur différence d'âge importait peu pour elle. Elle chercha son trousseau de clé et ouvrit la porte. Alluma la lumière et posa ses achats dans la cuisine, il devait sans doute déjà dormir à l'heure qu'il est, quoique minuit ce n'étais pas si tard enfin. Elle se dirigea à pas de loups vers leurs chambre et vit que celle-ci étais entrouverte, il avait sûrement oublier de la fermer, de là elle entendit des murmures sortirent de la chambre, elle l'ouvrit et ce qu'elle découvrit la figea sur place. Treize tenait enlacés une jeune femme aux cheveux longs raides châtains. Quand il vit la lumière entrée dans la chambre il se retourna vivement vers la porte et sembla horrifié.  
  
Rei ???  
  
Comment.. ???  
  
Attends je vais t'expliquer !!! Il se leva en tenant le drap à sa taille. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !!!!  
  
Ah oui ??? Et qu'est-ce que je dois croire alors ??? Tu m'as trahit comment as-tu pu ???  
  
Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, sa voix tremblait et elle sortit vivement de la chambre en prenant sa veste et claquant la porte de l'appartement.  
  
********Retour au présent**********  
  
On frappa à la porte, j'ouvrit lentement les yeux et fixa mon réveil, 15 heures de l'après-midi. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, le gêneur partirait en voyant que personne n'ouvre mais non il redoubla de plus bel. Elle se leva toujours en tenue de nuit et alla ouvrir avant de se retrouvez nez à nez avec : Treize.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ??? Tu ne crois pas que tu m'as assez fais souffrir ??? Ou peut être viens tu jouir du spectacle de ma déchéance ???  
  
Pas du tout, je voulais m'excuser, rien de plus.  
  
Bien sûr, t'excuser. C'est fais alors au revoir. J'allais pour refermer la porte mais il l'arrêta.  
  
S'il te plait, laisse moi 2 minutes.  
  
Je sens que je vais faire une erreur mais si je veux avoir la paix par la suite, il faut que je la laisse parler. Je lui demande d'entrée et referme la porte derrière moi. Je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé et il se met à mes cotés.  
  
Tu as deux minutes !! Je t'écoute.  
  
Je t'aimes de tout mon c?ur, et je ne peux me passer de toi, je regrette pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais, je me suis rendu compte que tu es la seule qui est importante pour moi. Alors je voudrais que tu me pardonnes pour tous ce que j'ai fais.  
  
Non, c'est trop tard, je te l'ai dit, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.  
  
Treize sembla abattu d'un coup, elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça mais il devait comprendre qu'entre eux, ça ne pourrait pas être comme avant. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ex petit ami. Celui-ci releva la tête vers elle avec un regard à la fois rempli de tristesse mais également de colère mélangé, elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir, tout se passa très vite. Il lui prit le poignet avec fermeté et la plaqua contre sous lui sur le canapé, je panique complètement, il est si désespéré que cela ? Non, il ne va pas ? Il me sert contre lui et commence à m'embrasser forçant le passage de mes lèvres, tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est de me sentir dégoûté qu'il ose me toucher encore et je le mords pour lui faire comprendre, il grogne de mécontentement et me donne une gifle, c'est la première fois, qu'il lève la main sur moi, jamais avant il n'aurai osé. J'essaie de me débattre mais il est plus fort que moi et je m'épuise vite bien qu'aillant du répondant. Il descend ses baisers dans mon cou, je ne veux pas qu'il me fasse ça, je refuse mais je ne peux rien faire, il me tient à sa merci et je déteste cela, je sens les larmes poindre au coin de mes yeux, mais je ne veux pas lui donner la satisfaction de me faire souffrir. Il continue sa descente de baisers, il n'est plus doux avec moi mais violent, il passe sa main sous mon débardeur et là, je sais que rien ne l'arrêtera, plus rien.  
  
********Fin de POV de Rei**********  
  
La porte du bungalow s'ouvre doucement, il entre mais ne voit rien, il entend des froissements de vêtements et un voix plaintive et paniquée. Il entre dans le salon et voit la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, son sang ne fait qu'un tour, il arrive derrière l'homme et le pousse hors de la portée de la jeune fille, s'interposant entre eux deux.  
  
Qui t'es toi ?  
  
Je vous interdis de la toucher, c'est bien clairs. Il lança un regard noir à l'homme se tenant devant lui. C'étais lui qui étais venu l'autre soir, il s'en rappelait à présent.  
  
C'est pas un morveux comme toi qui va me dire ce que j'ai à faire, compris ?  
  
Il se jeta sur le dit morveux pour lui porter un coup mais celui-ci l'évita et lui envoya un crochet du droit dans la figure, L'homme s'étala par terre et regarda le jeune garçon qui osait le défier et se releva en se tenant la mâchoire puis voulut retenter une autre action mais il ne réussit qu'a récolter un coup de poing dans le ventre. L'homme se tordit de douleur.  
  
Maintenant sortez d'ici et laissez la tranquille, ou vous aurez à faire à moi.  
  
Il avait détaché les mots pour qu'ils rentrent bien dans le cerveau de l'homme et ceci sur un ton des plus glacial qui aurait fait frémir n'importe qui. L'homme le regarda et sortit du bungalow sans demander son reste. Il s'approcha d'elle tremblante qui le regardait avec de grands yeux à la fois étonnés et de honte mélangé. IL s'approcha doucement d'elle pour ne pas lui faire peur et s'assit sur le canapé.  
  
Il ne te fera plus rien à présent, tu n'as plus à avoir peur.  
  
Pour toute réponse Rei se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant, Heero car c'étais bien lui. (Bah oui !!!! Heero est arrivééééééé !! Sans se presserrrrrrrrrrrrrr !! Le beau Heero) la serra contre lui pour la réconforter, il passa sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille tout en la berçant et lui parlant avec des mots doux. Ils restèrent ainsi durant un long moment puis Rei finit par s'endormir dans les bras du japonais.  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Rei : T_T  
  
Deedo : Quoi qui se passe Rei-chan ?  
  
Rei : T'es michante avec moi. Sniff !!!!!!  
  
Deedo : C'est pour les besoins de scénar, désolé mais tu sais bien que je t'adore. ^_^  
  
Rei : Oui, ben j'ai des doutes là.  
  
Deedo : Roh pis c'est pour faire avancer les choses avec Hee-chan alors te plains po.  
  
Heero et Rei : ..  
  
Duo relisant la fic : Hum. On est po très présent encore ne ? C'est aussi pour les besoins du scénar ?  
  
Deedo : Mais t'inquiète Duo-kun, vous aurez vous aussi votre partie dans cette fic. No soucy !!  
  
Duo : Ok, je te crois alors, mais moi je veux la suite et très vite.  
  
Deedo : Euh, là je garantis rien.  
  
Wufei : Onna !!!! Ecrit la suite de cette fic ou je te découpe en rondelle et te fais mariner dans un bouillon.  
  
Deedo sortant son fidèle ami le dictaphone : Note pour plus tard, faire horriblement souffrir Fei-chan dans une prochaine fic.  
  
Wufei : ..  
  
Quatre : Sur ce, on vous dit au prochain chapitre. Reviewer là, elle l'a mérité je crois. ^_^ 


End file.
